


That May in Summer Wear

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Christie, sitting in a tree.</p>
<p>Title from Joyce Kilmer's poem "Trees." Because I am just that original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That May in Summer Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



"Aren't you a little old for tree climbing?" Diana asked as Christie scurried up the tree. 

Christie grinned. "You're never to old for tree climbing. Come on."

Well, what could it hurt? Diana climbed up and settled herself on a large, heavy branch next to Christie.

Christie snuggled up close and put her arm around Diana. "Don't I take you to all the nicest places?"

Diana smiled. "This is definitely a four star tree."

Christie kissed her. It wasn't the most graceful kiss, twisted as they had to be, but it was everything Diana wanted. "The nicest places," she whispered.


End file.
